


Hai mai danzato con il diavolo sotto il pallido plenilunio?

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpente lunare [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta Bellamort.Il titolo è una citazione di Joker del Batman del 1989.





	Hai mai danzato con il diavolo sotto il pallido plenilunio?

Hai mai danzato con il diavolo sotto il pallido plenilunio?

  
Il titolo è una citazione di Joker del Batman del 1989.  
Dedicata a Black Beauty.  
Scritta sentendo Field to innocence degli Evanescence.  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Campo di innocenza  
  


_ dov'è andato il mio cuore  _ _  
intrappolato negli occhi di uno sconosciuto _

I  _dementor_  levitavano davanti alla sua cella, avanti  e indietro facendo ondeggiare i lunghi mantelli neri. Di sottofondo si udivano gemiti, mugolii, singhiozzi e ogni tanto urla seguite da tonfi. Bellatrix vide una serie di anime azzurrine circolari volare verso i carcerieri che le inghiottivano con le bocche spalancate. Rabbrividì, appoggiandosi all'angolo tra le due pareti e si strinse le spalle, ansimando. Una delle creature sporse la testa tra le sbarre della sua cella e iniziò ad aspirare rumorosamente, dei filamenti candidi si staccarono dal corpo della Mangiamorte finendogli in bocca.  
  
__Bellatrix scoppiò a ridere guardando la lucertola dimenarsi, strinse più forte il cappio d'erba e la guardò soffocare. La creaturina si agitò, guardò il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi affannoso con il battito cardiaco accelerato e la osservò accasciarsi con la lingua penzoloni.  
"Ti piace fare del male alle creature più deboli?" domandò una voce maschile alle sue spalle. Bellatrix nascose la bestia dietro la gonna della casacca da strega e si voltò. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò guardando la pelle diafana del giovane davanti a lei.  
"Siamo stati smistati nella stessa casa. Io sono Tom, Tom Riddle" si presentò il giovane. Si passò una mano tra i corti capelli neri e le sorrise. Bellatrix sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia nere.  
"Non provi ribrezzo per me?" domandò. Riddle le sorrise e il sole illuminò i suoi denti candidi.  
"E' il nostro modo per prenderci una rivalsa sul mondo, per dimostrargli che siamo migliori e non ci piegherà. Io e te siamo uguali" sussurrò. Le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono.  
  
Il  _dementor_ uscì il capo incappucciato dalla cella e si allontanò. Bellatrix allungò il braccio scheletrico fino alla finestra, le dita le tremavano e i suoi occhi erano sporgenti. Socchiuse le labbra spaccate e sporche di sangue in più punti, gli zigomi premevano contro la pelle ingrigita. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli neri sporchi di cenere e sporcizia, unti in più punti. Si sentiva squittire un topo con versi agonizzanti.  
"Tornerai a prendermi. Tornerai, perché siamo uguali mio signore" canticchiò con voce stridula.

  
Dedicata a Black Beauty.  
Scritta sentendo Saving us di Serj Tankian.  
  
  


  
Salvaci  
  


_ stai uccidendo noi  _ _  
stai salvando noi _

Bellatrix allargò le braccia guardando le pareti esplodere, si mise a girare su se stessa tra i frammenti di pietre che andavano in frantumi, saltellava tra i resti con gli occhi sgranati. Scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente, si voltò verso un insetto intento a scattare foto. Si sporse verso il piccolo scarabeo verde e gli fece una linguaccia. Si mise gl'indici sulle guance, sollevando i lati della bocca e rise più forte.  
"E' tornato!" gridò con tono euforico. Voldemort si materializzò davanti a lei, in una nuvola di fumo nero e le camminò incontro. Aveva il passo veloce, i piedi ticchettavano sul pavimento di pietra e il bordo del suo mantello nero oscillava. L'acqua del mare intorno a loro si congelò, la spuma divenne ghiaccio sopra gli scogli, si crearono gigantesche sculture a forma delle alte onde che si abbattevano contro l'isola.   
"E' tornato". "Non è possibile". "E' venuto a salvarci". Un brusio di voci di Mangiamorte si alzarono alle spalle di Bellatrix. Lei gli corse incontro, facendo oscillare la testa e lo abbracciò. Voldemort le strinse i fianchi con un braccio e le infilò la mano con cui stringeva la bacchetta negli unticci capelli neri.  
"Tu non hai mai dubitato di me, vero Bella?" domandò seducente. Le accarezzò il collo con la punta dell'indice, graffiandole la pelle sottile con la punta aguzza dell'unghia.  
"Mai" sussurrò melliflua.  
"Non può essere il signore oscuro". "E' cambiato così tanto". "Il suo volto". Bella sgranò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto, guardando gli altri prigionieri che strisciavano fuori.  
"Zitti!  _Zittiiii!_  Non vedete che è lui?!" strillò. Voldemort la superò dandole le spalle e ghignò, le sue iridi vermiglie brillavano illuminando il suo viso pallido come la cera.  
"Ora vedremo chi di voi non mi è stato fedele" mormorò. I dissennatori spiccarono il volo verso il cielo nero, volavano concentrici sopra il Signore Oscuro.  
"Persino i dissennatori ora prendono ordini da lui" mormorò un Mangiamorte. Le fessure che facevano da naso al signore oscuro si dilatarono. Bellatrix singhiozzò e cadde in ginocchio, diede una serie di pugni per terra.  
"Siamo prigionieri per te" piagnucolò. Voldemort si voltò e le sorrise, mostrando i denti lattei.  
"Lo so" mormorò. Bella tornò a sorridere con la bocca spalancata, gli occhi le divennero vitrei.  
"Lo sapevo che saresti tornato" canticchiò con voce infantile. Il Signore Oscuro allargò le braccia, dimenando la bacchetta, si alzò un forte vento che fece sbattere i capelli contro i visi ossuti degli ex-prigionieri.  
"Andiamo" ordinò.

What if.  
Scritta sentendo: This song saved my life - Simple Plan.  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Amato signore  
  
  


__Stavo sanguinando  
Smisi di credere!  
  


Bellatrix accarezzò il neonato con le dita tremanti, guardò il suo corpo rachitico dimenarsi sotto le sue dita. Corrugò la fronte e le sue iridi nere divennero liquide. Osservò le narici sottili della creaturina dilatarsi e guardò i suoi occhi acquosi.  
"Perché è Codaliscia che si può occupare di voi?" domandò con voce tremante. S'inginocchiò ai piedi del divano e chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli neri. La creaturina aprì e chiuse le dita rachitiche. Nagini, su cui era adagiato, dimenava la coda arrotolata su se stessa. Teneva il capo alzato e faceva saettare la lingua biforcuta, i suoi occhi rossi illuminavano la stanza. Il Signore Oscuro si piegò in avanti con il capo, alcune venuzze azzurrine risaltavano sulla pelle diafana.  
"Perché avete permesso a Crouch di vedervi prima di me, mio adorato signore?". Continuò a chiedere la strega. Il neonato si girò su un fianco, si sporse, Nagini avvicinò il suo capo a lui. Il bambino rachitico prese una delle zanne del serpente in bocca. Succhiò rumorosamente e una goccia di veleno verdastro gli uscì dalle labbra, scivolando sul suo viso. Smise di succhiare e si dimenò, Bellatrix lo prese tra le mani affusolate, raddrizzandolo.  
"Spiegatemelo, vi prego" lo supplicò. Voldemort le sorrise.  
"Perché voglio che ti occupi di me nella mia ultima e meravigliosa forma. Desidero che tu non mi veda in questo bieco stato" rispose. Bellatrix si sporse e lo baciò sulla testa.  
"Voi, in qualsiasi forma, siete il mio amato signore" rispose.

Scritta sentendo Glory and Gore di Lorde.

Cap. 4 Sensualità

_ Segretamente siamo i salvatori _

_ Gloria e sangue vanno mano per la mano _

Bellatrix passò le mani sul viso pallido del Signore Oscuro, sentendolo gelido e viscido sotto le dita. Si sporse in avanti e gli leccò la fronte. Al contatto il suo corpo fremette, i lunghi boccoli neri le coprirono i seni e le scesero lungo le spalle ossute. Sotto la pelle sottile della donna si vedevano le ossa premere verso l’esterno, la sua colonna vertebrale si scorgeva nei dettagli. Voldemort osservò i denti anneriti e giallastri della donna e abbassò lo sguardo. Le sue narici si dilatarono e assottigliò gli occhi, le sue iridi rosse illuminavano il viso della donna. Bellatrix sfiorò le sue labbra con le proprie carnose e sorrise.

“Tutti i miei accoliti sono assaliti dal disgusto ad osservare le mie fattezze attuali. È forse per fedeltà che fingi di trovarmi ancora attraente?” chiese l’Oscuro Signore. Bellatrix strisciò all’indietro sul pavimento sporco di polvere, sporcandosi di nero le gambe. Salì su una poltrona con le gambe aperte, raddrizzò la schiena e sporse il mento. Si accarezzò con le unghie aguzze sotto la guancia e scese fino al collo.

“Anch’io sono stata toccata dalla mano dell’orrido. Eppure non scacciate il mio corpo” disse con voce infantile. Voldemort si alzò in piedi. Osservò il sangue rappreso che macchiava la poltrona crearle una corona vermiglia intorno al capo. La raggiunse con una serie di passi cadenzati e si sporse in avanti.

“Tu, regina della follia e della violenza, quando mi guardi ti accendi di malata signoria e atroce comando” sussurrò. Si mise in ginocchio sulla poltrona, premendo il corpo di lei con il proprio che brillava latteo alla luce della luna piena, che filtrava dalla finestra.

“Mio signore Voldemort, è lei che mi rende bella… di una bellezza immortale” sussurrò roca lei.

  
  
  


Cap.5 La morte di Bellatrix

_ I’m a bad woman _

Bellatrix ridacchiò e puntò la bacchetta contro Ginny. Molly si mise davanti alla ragazzina, con la propria bacchetta sfoderata.

“Mia figlia no, cagna!” gridò. Rimandò indietro l’Avada Kedavra con un incantesimo scudo. Bellatrix sgranò gli occhi, abbagliata da una luce verde.

_ “E così hai sposato Lestrange”. Sentì dire una voce mascolina alle sue spalle. Sgranò gli occhi, lasciò cadere la sigaretta con il bocchino che teneva in mano e si voltò. Una ciocca mora le finì davanti al viso pallido e i fermacapelli argentati furono ricoperti dalla capigliatura riccia. Tom Riddle avanzò verso di lei, tenendo le spalle ritte, con il passo cadenzato. _

_ “Sono lieto di conoscere per la prima volta Bellatrix … Lestrange” sibilò, avanzando nella stanza. Sorrise. _

_ “Per soldi o perché hai deciso di allontanarti dai miei demoni?” domandò con voce affabile. Bellatrix schiacciò la sigaretta sotto la scarpa col tacco. Il petto si alzava e abbassava irregolare, facendo ondeggiare il suo girocollo di perle bianche. _

_ “Per obbligo. Io amerò sempre e solo te” rispose. Tom le accarezzò le spalle pallide e nude, facendola fremere. _

_ “Allora resta con me, nonostante tu ora sia di un altro” le mormorò. Bellatrix gli sorrise. _

_ “Sempre” mormorò. _

Bellatrix socchiuse le labbra, esalò l’ultimo respiro ed i suoi occhi divennero bianchi. Il suo cadavere cadde all’indietro, con un tonfo, a faccia in su.

“ _Nooooooooo_!” l’ululato di dolore di Voldemort risuonò nella sala.


End file.
